Something unexpected
by Alis-volat-propriis97
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel's life totally change when they meet a girl: who is she? Why everybody want her? Will the boys save the wolrd or the love for this girl will separete them?
1. Chapter 1

I wa running for something like an hour and I couldn't fell my feet anymore, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop.

I CAN'T lose him.

Especially not because of him: Crowley, for everyone "The king of Hell", for me…

… my father.

At first I didn't understand why he took him, I mean he doesn't even know about my existence, so why take him. We were nothing but humans to him.

Then the thought came across my mind… he knows.

He knows that I'm his daughter, that's why he took him, he wanted to use him to get to me, to my powers.

This was all my fault.

For all of my life I tried to hide myself, my powers, but I failed and now the man I love is in danger and I don't know where is he or how to save him.

I was a mess.

I should have imagined that it would end up like this… I should have know this since the day I was told who I really was…

* * *

_Flashback- 10 years earlier_

_It's finally my birthday! Finally 15…_

_Knock knock_

" _Come in m…" I hadn't even finished the sentence that she came in, screaming_

" _Happy birthday honey! "_

_The she came and just hugged me._

" _Mom please, I can't breathe…"_

" _Oh, sorry… But you have to understand: my beautiful girl is getting 15! How can I be calm?"_

_Then she started caress my face and I couldn't help myself from staring her. _

_She's so gorgeous. Whit her long beautiful blond hair and her blue eyes… she looks like an angel._

_I'm pretty much like her: blond hair, rose lips, little nose, but my eyes are brown._

"… _Lucy? Earth to Lucy? "_

" _What?" crap I just got caught stating at her._

" _I was asking what do you want to do today"_

" _Ah… I don't know, I heard about the opening of a new zoo near here, maybe we can go" even though I hate see animals inside cages I wanted to see the dolphin._

_What a weirdo… _

" _Okay, if that's what you want, we'll go after breakfast" she gave me a kiss and walk downstairs._

_We were walking around the zoo from a couple of hours and in a few minutes the dolphin show would start._

" _Come on mom, we'll miss the beginning.""_

_Here we are, in the front row, the show had began from 10 minutes and I could honestly say… it was so damn boring! _

_Then I felt it, a strange feeling, like if someone was watching me… I turned around but there was no one._

_Well maybe I was getting crazy… so I decided to focus again on the show. _

_Once at home it was already dark and I still was feeling observed._

_When I walked downstairs I saw my mom so when she asked me what was wrong I decided to tell her _

" _Mom I keep feeling like if someone is watching me" then I saw it, fear. Her eyes were wide open and her face pale._

" _Mom what's going on?"_

" _This is not possible, they can't have found you" I started to panic_

" _Who? Who found me? Tell me what's going on, TALK!_

_Suddenly, without say a world, she ran into my room and stars to pack up._

" _Mom, why are you packing, what's going on? YOU'RE SCARING ME!" I yelled the second part and finally she looked at me._

" _Lucy, baby. There is something you need to know…"_

" _About what?" I wanted an answer but I was also scared. Why was she so scared?_

" _About you, and who you really are "_

_I started to shake, tears were coming down my face. Who I really am? What does that supposed to mean? I'm Lucy!_

_She took my hand and looking into my eyes she says " You're not human "_

" _What? Are you insane? If I'm not human than what the hell am I?"_

" _I though I could protect you, but even since when you were a child I could see part of him in you "… " I though that thanks to my being an angel you wouldn't be like him, but I was wrong, so I put limiters on you? "_

" _Limiters? Limiters for what? And what does it mean that you are an angel? " I thought my face was now just as pale as hers. I was so confused, what was she talking about?_

" _For your powers, they manifested when you were 5. That day you almost made me have an heart attack " she chuckles._

" _Powers? Have you lost your mind? And why did you say that you were and angel?" I was yelling now…_

" _I says that I'm an angel because that is what I am and… " " NOOO" I stop her, " Angels are not real!" then I saw them._

_2 black wings, coming out from her shoulders, but they didn't seem real, they looked like shadows._

_My heart was beating so fast, I could't breathe…_

" _How… How is that possible? Am I like you?" my mother face softened and smiling at me she said " Yes and no. You are only half angel… 16 years ago I met a man, he was handsome and fell in love… few months later I found out that he was non who I thought he was and that he was just using me to get my Grace, so I ran away"_

" _What's a Grace mom?_

" _A Grace is the most important thing for an angel, It's the place where our strength lies along with our powers."_

" _How did he knows abut you that man? He was like you?"_

_She laughed at me " No, honey, she was not like me, he was a demon" _

" _A DEMON? "… " Then what happened?"_

" _I found out I was pregnant and my people, the other angels were not so happy about it so they told me that I had to get rid of you, but I couldn't." she took my face into her hands and smiled " I couldn't lose the best thing that has ever happened to my"_

_Tears were coming down my face…_

" _Mom who was looking at me earlier? " I suddenly ask._

" _Angels, they found us and they probably want to take you away."_

" _Why?" _

" _Because you are special "… " Because you are OUR daughter "_

" _Our? " then I realized " The demon… his…" I couldn't finish the sentence, my voice was stuck in my throat._

" _Yes Lucy, the demon is you father…" _

_Then everything turned black…._

That day still appear in my mind.

My mom died 2 years later, traveling nonstop had weakened too much.

The day she died, was the day when all my limiters stopped working and I saw why they were there, what I was really capable of and I realized…

I realized why they wanted me….

…My powers, there is nothing I can't do with them.

I guess this was why he wanted me … He figured it out what I was capable of and wanted to use my abilities to became non just the King of Hell, but the King of everything.

There was only one problem: I couldn't control them. My powers were too strong, even for me…

Who was I?

I was Lucy Black, and I was half angel and half demon

My evil father, who just founded out my existence, had kidnapped my boyfriend and I had absolutely no idea of how to save him…

Balls!

* * *

_**Sam POV**_

We just arrived in an abandoned factory after 8 hours of travel. I didn't know what was going on here but Castiel said it's important, that he could fell a lot of power coming from this place.

I honestly didn't fell anything special, but maybe it was because I was not an angel like him.

" Hei Cas, do you know why we are here or you just wanted to spend more time with us? " Dean finally said while grinning.

" That's right Castiel, why are we here? " I needed to know.

Castile kept walking without answering us, but after five minutes he turned around " Guys, I heard that Crowley is here, and he's keeping an hostage. "

" So? What's new? What's special about this hostage that has make you drag us here? Have you forgot that I'm trying to find out how to delete this damn mark from my arm?"

I knew Dean was still worried about the mark of Cain, and I was worried to.

This must be important but Castiel was not telling us anything! God, what the hell was going on here?

Suddenly we heard an explosion, we were all shocked, since when demons use weapon that can produce explosion?

We started running and when we arrived in the place of the accident I remained paralyze.

10 demons were dead, covered in their own blood and there was a girl in the center, if could call her a girl…

… she had 2 big wings covering almost her body, but her wings were not like those of the others angels: they were real, white and beautiful… I couldn't stop staring at them.

" Girl what happened here? " Dean voice woke me up from my astonishment.

But still I couldn't stop staring at her, I mean she was something beautiful and scary at the same time!

Then she looked at us and her face was something I would never forget…

_**C astiel POV**_

What had happened to all of these demons? I had never seen anything like that and looking at the boys face I assumed that neither had they.

But what shocked us the most were her wings, those astonishing white wings.

She was not an angel but yet I felt like we were connected somehow.

" Girl what happened here? " Dean suddenly said.

She looked at us and what I saw in her eyes was something that, for the first time in my life, left me speechless…

* * *

_**Dean POV**_

Something was wrong… my mark was glowing, like if this girl and what happened here was somehow connected to it.

I briefly looked around and the way this demons got killed was amazing… I knew was something that only I could say but I found the way they died amazing.

If this girl was the one who did it, I was going to ask her bloody autograph!

Then I looked at her, I thought she was blond, but I wasn't sure, her wings were covering her completely.

Wait? Did I have just said wing?

Wow, those were real wings, not like Castiel's, but real, like the ones in the movies. I wanted to touch them… Wait what? What was I saying? I guess turning into a demon and then into a human again changed me, but somehow I felt drawn to her, and that's something I had never felt before.

What the hell was going on?

I needed answer so without thinking I said " Girl what happened here? "

Few seconds later she raised her head and looked at me and I felt my eyes widen in shock… what was she?

* * *

_**Nobody POV**_

She looked at them and what they saw paralyzed them...

Her eyes were completely black and from them were falling red tears… she was crying blood!

" What are you? " she heard the boy with long hair ask her, but she couldn't answer, her throat was locked.

Tired of not having an answer Dean and Sam raised their gun ready to fire, but Lucy didn't care. After what he did to her, to HIM she didn't care.

Suddenly her wings started glowing and after few second they disappeared leaving the girl uncover.

Finally the boys could see her: she was blond, young, probably around 25, and even with her face covered by her own blood, they could state that she was very pretty.

Then they saw it. The body of a men, his eyes were closed and from the look on the girl face they assumed that he was dead.

" I'm going to ask that again: what happened here? " Dean said again with his gun pointed at her head.

Hearing the noise of the trigger Lucy shocked her head, and Castiel was the first one to notice that her eyes were no longer black, but were brown and still covered in blood.

In an instant Castiel moved toward the girls caught her before she hit her head on the floor. Quickly Sam and Dean ran towards them and they saw the girl looking at them before says " Who are you? " then she passed out, overwhelmed by grief and exhaustion.

Castiel got up picking her bridal-style ready to leave, when he heard

" Cas what are you doing? Where are you taking her "

Turning his head he looked at Dean and said " I'm taking her to the car, she needs to rest "

Now was Sam turn " We can't take to the our car, what if she tries to kill us. You saw her eyes: they were black like demons ones. "

" Yeah Cas, Sam is right. We can't trust this girl. What if she is the one who did that? " and he pointed at the demons' corps around them.

" I don't care "

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel disbelief, he had never acted like this. The angel continued " I'm going to take care of this girl, you saw her wings. She is something new, something that I've never seen before.

I feel that I have to protect her. " surprised by his own world he stared at the sleeping girl and he felt his heart tighten at the sight.

Dean looked at his friend and finally realized the burning sensation coming from his arm.

Sam observed his brother worried " Dean are you alright? Is the mark causing problems? "

Dean looked at him " No Sammy, don't worry, it's nothing "

" Don't lie Dean. "

Not wanted to lie to his brother he took a deep breathe " Fine Sam, it's like the mark is telling me something.

" Like what? "

" I think the girl is somehow connected to it. "

" Connected in what way? "

" I don't know Sam! " Dean yelled " I feel drawn to her "

Dean watched at the resting girl surprised by what he had just said.

Sam was surprised too.

What was in that girl that made his brother and friend act so weird?

" Sammy " Dean said slowly " I think we need to take the girl with us. Just to found out what's going on. "

Still shocked, Sam stared at his brother who was now looking at the girl just like Castiel.

" Fine Dean, we'll take the girl with us, but if she does anything dangerous we kill her."

" I'll stay with her, I mean you… " Castiel said " I think this girl is special and I want to know why she has wigs. "

After that the boys reached the car they put the girl on the back seats, she was still resting in the arms of the angel who decided to stay in the car for all the travel.

Surprised by their friend decision, they got in the car and after looking at each other, they mentally asked if this day could became even more weird.

**NOTE**

_I wanted to apologise for any grammar mistakes. English in not my first language._

_Hope you'll like it_


	2. Chapter 2

**_here's the new chapter. hope you'll like it. and yust to let you know, review makes me write faster. :-)_**

_**Lucy POV**_

I woke up in a strange place. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Where the hell was I?

I tried to get up, but I was blocked by chains.

Then I finally noticed: **blood**. I was covered in blood and it wasn't mine. It was **his. **he died, James died.

I started crying. All I could feel was pain.

What was I supposed to do now? I just lost the last person I had left.

All because of him: Crowley.

He destroyed the only happy things in my life and he didn't care! But he won't win this time. He'll pay for this. And it was in that moment that all of my pain turned into another feelings: anger. I wanted revenge and I was going to do anything in my power to get it.

But to do so, I needed to got out from that place. I broke my chains, I got up and I focused some energy into my hands to make them glowing like a torch.

I reached the door, but when I got out I run into someone chest. It was a very strong chest because I felt on the floor.

I stood up ready to fight but when I reached his eyes I saw him smirking. Was he laughing at me? Then he became serious and, grabbing my wrist, he slammed me against the wall. I tried to fight but he was too strong.

" What the hell do you think you're doing? " he asked.

" Let go of me jerk! "

" You're not going anywhere until you tell us what are you."

What was I?

Did he saw me the other night? Immediately I started thinking about the previous night: the lifeless body of James, the demons that tried to capture me and the way I killed them. Oh my God, I killed them! How did I do that?

Suddenly I was hit by a flash in which there were three men looking at me and one of them was this guy.

" Why did you take me with you? "

" I'm the one who make questions, so, again, what are you? " I he raised his voice too much because few seconds later two men arrived.

" Dean what are you doing? " the one whit the long hair asked.

" She was trying to escape so I stopped her. "

" I wouldn't have tried to escape if you hadn't lock me in a dark cell and handcuffed me to the wall! "

Surprised by my outburst, he let go my wrists only to grab me by my shoulders and, followed by the other two, brought me back into the dark room.

" What the he… " I couldn't even finish the sentence that he secured me to a chair.

These chains were different, they had symbols.

" Who are you? "

* * *

_**DEAN POV**_

When I heard a sound I quickly went to check the prisoner, but when I turn the corner I run into the blonde girl who rapidly got up ready to fight.

It was kind of funny. How cute is she? She truly believed that she could beat me in a combat?

After driving out those silly thoughts from my head, I slammed her to the walls.

However, after changing few words, I realized that the conversation was going nowhere so with Cas and Sam, I brought the girl back to her cell.

She was going to answer our questions that she liked it or not.

" What are you? " I ignored her question and asked what we wanted to know.

" I don't know what you're talking about, I'm human. " she lied.

Looking at her I realized that she was still covered in blood, which made me ask " Did you killed that guy? "

She stared at me angrily " I didn't kill him, HE did.

" Who? " Sam said. So they can speak! Good to know!

" Crowley "

We all looked at her wide eyes.

" Why would Crowley want to kill a human? " I asked to no one in particular.

I saw a tear coming down from her eye, why was she crying? Creature like her don't cry, but, then again, we didn't know what she was.

" It's because of me "… " he killed him to send me a message "

" What message? " Castiel took the words out of my mouth.

" What do you want with me? Why am I locked in here? I did nothing to you! " her question caught me off guard.

" because " Sam continued " we found you in a room full of dead demons, with black eyes and white wings, so we decided to take you here to discover what you are and what you want "

" What makes you think that I want something? "

The girl is pretty smart, I smiled at that. Wait, why was I smiling? "

" Everybody wants something "

" Well, what I want is none of your business, stretch! "

Watching the look on Sammy face at the nickname, I laughed. Girl got balls! She didn't look like the others demons or angels that we met, she seems human!

" It concern us if you want to hurt people" I replied.

She looked at me with a surprised look

" I don't want to hurt people, only him "

" Who? "

" Crowley "

" Why do you want to hurt him? You're a demon like him " Sam stated.

" I want to kill Crowley, not hurt him and I'm not like him " she replied angrily... " Wait, you're one of them " she pointed at Castiel " You're an angel "

" How do you know I'm an angel? "

* * *

_**CASTIEL POV**_

How did this girl figured out what I was?

" You're aura is different. "

" You can read people's aura? " Dean asked surprised, but she ignored him

" What do you want with me, I already said that I'm not interesting in join you! "

I was confused " I don't know what you're talking about "

" I already talk with one of your kind and I told her him that they had to stop chasing me "

When I heard her words I remembered something that I had heard few years ago, about a girl that angel wanted at all cost.

I looked at her scared, yes scared. That was not possible!

" You're her…"

" Cas, what are you talking about? "I ignored Dean

I never thought she truly existed. They said that she was the most powerful creature that they had ever seen.

" You're the hybrid "

* * *

_**NOBODY POV**_

Every one was socked: Castiel was paralyzed due to what he had just discovered, Lucy refused to believe that they finally managed to capture her, while Sam and Dean had no idea of what was going on.

" What do you mean with hybrid? Sam asked. He didn't know what was happening but he was going to found out.

" Several years ago there were few rumors about a girl half angel and half demon. "

" What do you mean with half angel and half demon? I thought angel couldn't procreate "

Lucy was now looking at the ground. Tears were coming down from her eyes

" Please…" the boys stared at her " Please don't let him take me… "

" With him you mean Crowley? " Sam asked. Somehow he felt sad for the girl, she didn't look like a monster.

Lucy simply nodded.

" Why does he want you? Dean also felt sad for the her and the thing was bothering him a lot. She was an hybrid and yet he felt like a connection between them.

" Because he is my father. "

Castiel was the only one still able to talk " You said you want to kill him, why? He's your father. "

" Because, like I said, he murdered him "

" You mean the guy that was in your arms? What was he? What did he do?

" He was a human like you. Its only crime was to fall in love with me. "

Lucy was crying, saying out loud that the fault of James's death was also hers, broke her heart.

Castiel approached Dean " Free her "

" WHAT? " Dean and Sam simultaneously yelled " Have you lost your mind?! She's dangerous! "

" No, she's not. At least not for us "… " she doesn't want to hurt people. "

" What if she's lying? " Sam pointed out.

" She's not. "

" She's right here " Lucy noted bored while trying to stop crying " Look I get that you don't trust me, but I promise you that the only thing I want to do is kill Crowley and bring down with him as many as them as possible. "

" You mean demons or angels? " Dean asked curious.

" Is there really a difference? "

Dean was once again smiling at the girl. She was really different…

Sam was the only one still not sure whether release her or not. He had been deceived too many times to trust so easily. " This is what we are going to do: we are going to free you, but you are going to stay here, under our watch until we'll found out if you're telling the truth. And if you do anything dangerous or try to escape, we'll kill you. "

Lucy was furious " I don't need a babysitter and I definitely won't waste my time here. Crowley must die "

" And how are you going to kill him? " Dean asked in a changeling tone.

Lucy looked down, she hadn't exactly a plan.

" Stay here, I will train you "

Every one stared at Castiel in disbelief, however Lucy was the most surprised.

" Why would you want to help me?

" Because I think you're intentions are good and because you'll need a lot of helps if you want to take down the King of Hell. " and Castiel really wanted to kill him.

" Sooo" …. " Do we have a deal? Dean interrupted

" Fine I'll stay here "

Lucy couldn't believe what had just happened and so was Sam. Unlike the two who were surprised, Dean was actually excited at the idea of see what the blondie was capable of, while Castiel was thinking why he cared so much about that girl.

* * *

_**SAM POV  
**_

They were taking the girl to her room.

" What's your name by the way? "

Sam looked at the girl who was watching at his brother.

" I'm Lucy, and you are? "

" I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam and the angel in Castiel. "

" Well nice to meet you, I guess… "

Maybe they're right, maybe she's not bad, but I couldn't risk, especially with my brother still under the effect of the mark.

" This is your room. We'll see you in the morning. "

" Okay, well, goodnight. "She smiles at us before closing the door.

Before Castiel and Dean could go away I stopped them " I'll stay here, in case she tries to escape "

" Okay Sammy. Have a good night. "

" Night "

I sat against the wall, thinking about how all of this mess happened. I still couldn't believe about how easily my brother and Castiel had let this hybrid stay here, it was like they had been enchanted by her beautiful brown eyes. Wait, did I just said beautiful? What the hell?

Looking at the close door I realized then that was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_**CROWLEY POV**_

" Sire we have bad news "

" You lost her? " Even if my tone was calm I was actually furious inside. They lost her!

" Yes, sir. "

" And the guy that was with her? "

" One of the demons killed him. " now I was about lo lose my mind

" I told you that I needed him alive, so that she would have willingly join us. " I yelled " where are the others? "

" They are all dead. She killed them. I had to never see anything like that "

" Why are you saying that? " now I was curious

" Because she destroyed them without even touch them " interesting. I knew she was powerful but I had never thought that she could do that.

I smirked, she'll be a powerful resource. With her by my side I was invincible.

" You can go now "

" What are we going to do with the girl? "

" I'll personally take care of this problem. I don't need you anymore. "

" Sir " he continued " you need to know that the Winchester were there with the angel and…"

" They took her " I finished the sentence for him.

After he lest I screamed in anger. Why were those three idiots always in my ways?

I needed her and not even Dean Winchester with his bloody mark would have stopped me.

Don't worry my love, daddy is coming.

**NOTE**

i want to apologise again for any grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**sorry for the delay, but school was killing me. hope you'll like this new chapter... :-)**_

_**please review **_

_**BlackRosexxful **_thanks for your comment! it made me happy 3

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sam POV**_

I opened my eyes immediately when I felt something soft behind my head, since when walls were soft? Looking around I realized that I fall asleep while checking the girl's room and someone in the middle of the night put a pillow behind my head, probably Dean.

"Good morning"

I turned toward the voice and when I saw who had spoken I blushed: It was Lucy, if I remembered right, and she was wrapped around a towel. Good thing that my brother was not around cause he would have started staring at her, well, at her chest. Her breasts were perfect, not too big or small, just perfect. Damn, I sounded like Dean! And why was I stating at her? I didn't trust her!

I looked at her and saw her blushing, she caught me staring! She probably thought that I was a pervert.

" Sorry if I'm in this towel but I needed to wash the blood away and when I finished the shower I realized that I had no clothes, so…." She explained saying the world blood with a sad tone, I guessed she wasn't lying when she said that she loved that guy.

Maybe Dean and Cas were right, maybe I should give her a chance.

" It's okay " I said still embarrassed about the situation " I can give you some clothes while we wash you're dirty ones. "

" Really? Thanks " her brown eyes lightened up. She looked like a normal girl, how can she be the_ thing_ that Castiel described?

" I hoped that the pillow helped you sleep better "

I looked at her shocked: she was the one who put the pillow behind my head?

" wanted to catty you to bed, but I'm not strong enough " she continued a little embarrassed.

" It's fine, thanks " Why would she wanted to make me sleep more comfortable?

When I was about to ask her why she did that, Dean arrived and I saw him look at fist at me smiling before turning his gaze on Lucy, actually he was looking at everything but her face. He had remained so enchanted that I thought that at any moment I would have seen drool fall from his mouth and that kind of bothered me. Wait, was I irritated by the way my brother was looking at Lucy? What were those mixed feelings that I was experiencing?

" Lucy here " I said raising a little my voice in order to made Dean look at me and not at her " need some clothes."

" I'll give her some of mine " Dean quickly answered before moving his gaze again on the girl behind me. I turned to watch her as well, her cheeks were red in embarrassment and seeing her like that made me smile.

It doesn't happen every day to see a half angel and half demon blush.

" I… I think I'll wait the clothes in my room… " she stuttered before quickly reaching the door and enter the room without looking at us.

When the door was closed I looked at Dean who was still staring at the place where a half naked Lucy was standing until a few seconds earlier.

" Stop staring like an idiot, perv " I said frowning.

" I… I was not staring " he tried to defend himself but he knew that I was right. " okay… maybe I was staring a little "

" A little? You haven't take your dirty eyes off her not even for a moment! " I sounded jealous and he realized that.

" You have a problem with that little bro? " I saw him smirking " cause I'm pretty sure that you were staring as well " he pointed out.

" No I wasn't "

" Yes, you were " his smirk got bigger " but I get it, she's kinda hot! "

In that moment Castiel arrived " What's happening here? " I saw that he was confused.

" Nothing, just a case of hypocrisy " Dean affirmed smiling " I'll go get some clothes to our guest. "

Having said that he went to his room leaving me with a very confused angel.

" I don't understand… "

" My brother was talking nonsense " I replied " Found anything about the mark? " I changed the subject.

" Nothing yet "

" There has to be something, let's do more research. "

After that we went to the living room, but even while I was reading I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.

Damn, I couldn't let that girl distracted me.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

That was so embarrassing! I couldn't' believe that they just saw me dressed only with a towel. What was I thinking when I decided to take a shower! Oh, right, I was covered in blood.

A tear came down from my eyes and I remained surprise because I thought that I had finished them all. I started thinking about James, his face, his laugh. With him a felt human, but I guess that was because he didn't knew the truth about me. Would he still have loved me if he knew the truth about me? Probably not, who could love someone like me, in fact even I didn't knew exactly what I was.

While I was resting on the bed I didn't hear someone knocking so when the door opened I jumped from the bed only to saw Dean, I thought that was his name, standing next to the open door with clothes in his hand while staring at me.

" Sorry for scaring you, I knocked few times but you didn't answer "

" And you thought of simply enter " I mumbled without looking, but somehow he heard me and smiled.

" I have some clothes, they will be a little large for you, but not as much as those of my brother. "

" He doesn't trust me, he think I'm a treat " I told him.

" In our work trust is not always a good thing, and you should be happy that we gave you a room, because if it wasn't for Cas, you would be resting in the cell room. "

" What your job anyway? " I was curious, so I ignored the rest of his sentence.

" We hunt the things that hunt people. "

" So you're kind of Ghostbusters but for weird creatures and without ridiculous suits. "

He laughed " It's a little bit more complicated, but you understand the core. "

" Why would you do that? Why risk your life? "

He looked at me softy " It's a family business. "

Then I saw him looking down and when I followed his gaze I realized that I was still in a towel.

I quickly covered myself with my hands. but that made him chuckle.

A little annoyed I went towards him and after grabbing the clothes I pushed him out of the room.

" Thanks. " I said without looking into his eyes before shutting the door into his face.

" I'll wait you here so that I can show you the place. " I herd him say laughing.

Balls!

* * *

_**Dean POV**_

I was leaning against the wall right in front of her door, still smiling. Not only I had seen her again with only a towel on, but I also saw her face turn as red as a tomato and that was the proof that I was doing the right thing by letting her stay here, cause in my entire life I had never seen an angel or a demon blushing.

She was also very cute, but at the same time she was smart and sarcastic. And do not forget hot, I mean, her body is something amaz….. wait Dean, stop thinking about it!

How the hell did Crowley manage to had a such beautiful daughter? And why am I still thinking about her? C'mon Dean, get it together.

While I was trying to figure out what were those strange feelings, the door opened and I looked the girl who was still blushing. I tried to hold back a chuckle but she was too adorable: my t-shirt was twice her and my pants, even if she had tried to do some creases, were too big for her sexy long legs.

My member twitched at the size. Damn Dean, stop!

" Can you please stop laughing at me? " she busted out while pouting. Cute.

" Sorry " I said trying to remove the smile from my face. " Can we go? "

" No, let's stay here in the hallway! " I laugh again at her sarcasm.

" Let's go. "

I showed her the kitchen, the library, the "training room" and after ten minutes I had shown her any part of the house.

Then I brought her in the living room where Sam and Castiel were doing research. They immediately looked up at us, or better, at her, especially Sam. I ignored the urge to punch Sam in the face in order to make him stop stare Lucy and I sat down with them.

* * *

_**Nobody POV**_

" Good morning Lucy. " Castiel said.

" Morning. " Lucy answered while looking around " What are you doing? "

" Nothing… just some research… " Sam quickly replied.

" About something that you don't want to tell me, because, I assume, involves Crowley and you don't trust me. " they stared at her so she continued " I'm not stupid, I know when someone is hiding something from me and it's okay, really. " She smiled at them.

After a very long embarrassing silence Dean curiosity took the best " What are your powers? "Everyone looked at him " What? She said that she had powers and I want to know what they are! "

" I don't know what they are…" Lucy answered looking down " I can move object with my mind but… I don't do it on purpose. "

" How did you kill those demons? " Sam asked.

" I don't know, I was angry and then I did it without realizing. "

As soon as she finished her sentence Sam's phone rang.

" It's Charlie. " Sam said before answering " Charlie what's up? "

During the entire telephone call Dean and Castiel never stopped watching Lucy who was playing with her t-shirt, clearly not ready to face them after her explanation about her power.

Dean thought that she looked like a child while playing with his t-shirt. He wasn't scared, but curious, so he decided that he wanted to know more about her abilities.

Castiel, instead, thought that she would become very powerful once she learned to control her powers and felt that he had to help her. The only thing that he couldn't explain was why he was staring at her thinking about how pretty she looked. Pretty! He had never, ever, thought that someone was pretty. Every time he looked at her he felt his heart beat faster, maybe was a side effect of having someone else grace.

When Sam returned he explained that something was wrong in Nevada and Charlie needed them to found out what was happening.

" We should go there " Sam said.

" We should, but then who will look after her? " Dean pointed at Lucy.

" She can come with us " Castiel continued " she won't hurt us and I will watch her all the time, if she does anything dangerous, I'll bring her back to the cell. "

" I don't know if that's a good idea " Sam couldn't believe the angel's behavior. He seemed like a complete different person since they met Lucy. He looked more _human…_

" Can someone please explain me what's going on? " Lucy asked a little annoyed.

" We're going to follow a case and you're coming with us " Dean said ending the discussion.

Without knowing why, Dean was secretly happy that she was going with them. He liked to be around her, she was feisty and the thing intrigued him.

Castiel was also happy, he could use this opportunity to better understand what she was.

Sam, instead, wasn't very happy that she was coming. He fest mixed feelings towards the girl: on one hand he didn't trust her, while on the other hand he felt a strong attraction to her, like if his subconscious knew that she wasn't a threat.

At last there was Lucy who had no idea about what was going on. She didn't known what a case was and was terrified of losing control and hurting people. All she wanted was to kill Crowley and for the fist time she thought that maybe those guys could be useful.

_1 hour later_

They were on the road, Sam and Dean on the top seat, while Lucy and Castiel were on the back ones.

" How long are you going to keep me with you? Cause technically this is a kidnapping. " Lucy asked.

" Until we'll be sure that you're not dangerous for anyone " Sam replied ignoring the kidnapping part.

" Then you'll have to buy me some clothes. "

Dean and, surprisingly, Sam laughed at the girl statement. She already knew the answer to her question she just wanted to make them buy her some clothes.

" What? You don't like my shirts? " Dean asked smirking.

" Oh, I really love the way they fit perfectly on me. They make me look like a princess. It's just that I don't want the other girls to be jealous. "

The two brothers smiled, while Castiel didn't know why he wanted to smile too.

For the fist time the three men agreed that maybe it wasn't a bad idea bring Lucy with them.

* * *

if there is anything that you want to ask or if you have any ideas to make it better just tell me in the review.


End file.
